pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie spoof and animal style of 1995 Disney film, "Pocahontas". Cast: *Pocahontas - Duchess (The Aristocats) *John Smith - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Ratcliffe - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Meeko - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Flit - Bernie the Swallow (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Percy - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Chief Powhatan - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Nakoma - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Kocoum - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Kekata - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Thomas - Keroppi (Sanrio) *Wiggins - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Ben and Lon - Bucky and Pauley (Kimba the White Lions) *Indians - Various "The Aristocats, Tom and Jerry, Gay Purr-ee, Oliver & Company, Ultraman and Sanrio" cats *Settlers - Various "Jungle Emperor Leo, The Jungle Book and The Lion King" animals *The Frog - Frog (Teletubbies) *The Bear - Velokron (Ultraman Ace) *The Moose - Muruoa (Ultraman Taro) Scenes: *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 1 - "The Virginia Company" *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 2 - The Storm *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 4 - Duchess' Apearance/Tom Cat Talks About Jaune-Tom *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 6 - Duchess Went to Talk to Mrs. Jumbo/"Listen with your Heart (Part 1) *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 7 - In A New Land/Leo meets Jerry Mouse Jr. and Bernie *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 8 - The Cats Know about the Visitors/Scar Called the New Land Jamestown *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 10 - Leo meets Duchess/Listen with your Heart (Part 2) *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 11 - The Cats Attack *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 12 - Unusual Names *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 14 - Back at Camp *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 15 - Leo Sees Duchess Again *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 16 - Leo meets Duchess *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 17 - The Warrior Cats are Here/Leo Argued with Scar *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 18 - Duchess Runs Into the Woods/Keroppi Followed Leo *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 19 - Mimi Caty Gets Help/Jerry Mouse Jr. and Joey Fight/Mrs. Jumbo Shows Everyone the Ripple *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 20 - Duchess and Leo's Kiss/Jaune-Tom Tries to Kill Leo *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 21 - "If I Never Know You" *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 22 - "Savages"/Duchess Remembered her Dream *Duchhontas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Tom Cat Change his Path/Scar Shots Leo *Pearlhontas Part 24 - "I'll Always Be with You" *Pearlhontas Part 25 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Pocahontas Leo.jpg|Leo as John Smith Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Meeko Bernie the Swallow.PNG|Bernie the Swallow as Flit Char 26751.jpg|Tom Cat as Chief Powhatan Mrs. Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Grandmother Willow Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Nakoma Char 36502.jpg|Jaune-Tom as Kocoum Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Kekata Nuka Smile.png|Nuka as Wiggins Bucky.JPG|Bucky as Ben Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Lon Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Ratcliffe Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Percy The Frog as Frog.jpeg|Frog as The Frog Velokron - ultra series.png|Velokron as The Bear Mururoa - ultra series.png|Muruoa as The Moose Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Pocahontas Movies Spoof Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Chaiyo and Amblimation Category:Pocahontas Movies